Empire Love (Agent Kallus X OC and Inquisitor X OC love story)
by AnnabellWinters
Summary: Olivia is assigned to Agent Kallus as an assistant and Elizabeth is the princess of Errol in an arranged marriage to the Inquisitor. Both were orders by Darth Vader and they are to stay by their side no matter what. What will happen though if Olivia's "brother" Zeb is an enemy to Kallus? What will also happen if Elizabeth's old crush Kanan shows up as him and the Inquisitor fight?
1. Chapter 1

*Olivia is in a regular storm trooper suit right now*

Chapter 1 of Olivia

Olivia let out a sigh as she ate in the cafeteria of the Imperial Academy with her friends laughing about. She couldn't help but think of her "brother" and what he's doing now. It's been three years since the last time she saw him. Olivia's thoughts were interrupted though as wolf whistles were hear around the cafeteria.

The Academy has a ratio of 5:1 of guys to girls, and sadly there were only a total of 10 girls. All of her friends at the table stopped laughing and sat down-eating silently now that the group of guys that whistled walked by.

And this group was considered the meanest when it came to making fun of people and harassment.

The leader of the group, John spoke.

John: "Look at what we have here boys, the sluts of the Imperial Academy."

And all 10 guys took a seat in between each girl, draping arms around their shoulders or waist, or hands on their legs.

Olivia felt John drape and arm around her shoulders and brought her close to him.

John: "So, how about you girls sneak out with us tonight for some fun!"

Olivia: "Tch!" Olivia shoved off John's arm and stood up fast from the lunch table. She bumped into the table and had now everyone looking at the scene.

Olivia: "We're not like that!" Olivia yelled enraged.

One of her friends Nora took in a sharp breath and whispered harshly to Olivia.

Nora: "Olivia, stand down!"

But Olivia stood her ground, and John just smirked standing up slowly from the table.

John: "Oh really, well the only reason i would think girls come to the Imperial academy was to hang off the arms of future storm troopers. Clearly that's what you girls here are for."

Olivia flexed her hands, clenching them tight in a fist and her knuckles were pale.

Nora: "Olivia you musn't!" Nora whispered more urgently, but Olivia wouldn't stand for it.

In an instant, Olivia brought up her leg hard and strong-hitting John in the face with her foot. John's head twisted as did his body and hit the ground with a thud.

Olivia: "I'm sick and tired of you harassing us!" Olivia screamed, and felt like telling everyone in the cafeteria how she felt.

She was aggravated that his group would always make her girls uncomfortable, and she would just ignore it-but now this was real shit going down.

Olivia: "We are not sluts who come to this academy for sex! We are here to serve the Empire and to show that we are good just as any man! We are showing that we are not weak and are more than just trophy wives, we are equals to man!"

Some people agreed shouting "Yeah!" or just clapped for showing that they too felt the same.

Olivia took a breath, and then whipped her head back around to her table-giving daggers to the rest of Johns group.

Olivia: "Get out. Now."

And all the boys quickly left the table and exited the cafeteria. Olivia was about to sit down when a voice silenced the whole entire room.

Aresko: "Cadet Waters!"

Oh...Shit!

Olivia turned fast to see commandant Cumberlayne Aresko with his hands held behind his back, two steps inside the cafeteria; and the famous Agent Kallus leaned against the cafeteria entrance, smirking at Olivia.

Olivia gathered herself quickly and saluted to the two.

Aresko: "You now have orders to be done with the Imperial Academy and assist Agent Kallus here with his work."

Olivia: "But sir-"

Aresko: "You may not disagree, these are orders from higher ups and will not be denied. You are to come with us."

Olivia felt her eye throb as she was stressed, and couldn't back down.

Olivia: "Yes, sir." Olivia spoke reluctantly, and walked towards the two without looking back at the others.

Olivia now stood in front of Agent Kallus, and Commandant Aresko at her side. Agent Kallus pushed off against the wall and took at step towards Olivia.

Kallus: "Welcome to the ISB, it's a pleasure to have you by my side."

Agent Kallus took Olivia's hand, and kissed the back of her hand.

If only Olivia could run away and to her brother. There was no turning back, even if she could.


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth walked slowly through the throne room of her parents-King Darren and Queen Abigail, as she was to sit with them for Appreciation Day. The day on Errol where all subjects were to give an item to their king and queen as a sign of appreciation, and in return they would have double the money of what they make. Elizabeth loved the idea, but something was wrong.

Her tutor/maid Latoya was fidgety and seemed nervous. it was probably about the Empire. The Empire was closing in close on Errol, now that they technically took over Lothal. Errol was just two planets away, and they could be ruled over any day now.

Elizabeth approached both her Father and Mothers throne, and gave a curtsy very low to show respect.

Elizabeth: "Good morning father and mother."

Elizabeth looked up to see her dad grin down at her, and her mother next to him smiling small.

Darren: "Good morning my beautiful princess. Come here!"

Elizabeth giggled and ran into her father's arms giving a hug. Darren embraced this moment and held it in his heart, for him and his wife both knew what was to happen.

Elizabeth stepped back from her father and gave a hug to her mother. Abigail felt like she could cry any moment, just having her little girl in her arms-even if she was only twenty six. Elizabeth felt her mother tighten their hug, and Elizabeth tried to step back.

Elizabeth: "Mother... I can't breathe."

Abigail: "Oh I'm sorry dear!"

Elizabeth smiled large at her mother and spoke.

Elizabeth: "It's fine really!"

Elizabeth then took her spot on her throne waiting for the guards to let the people in, and something was majorly off.

There was just five minutes until the guards would open up the gates at noon, and there was silence. No commotion, no yelling of "We love you your majesty!", it was all dead silence. Elizabeth took a look at the reflection of the glass ceiling near the top of the dark wooden doors, and saw no people at the gates. Only a whole army of guards.

King Darren cleared his throat as there was now only four minutes left.

Darren: "Elizabeth, there's something we need to discuss imminently. But first i want you to make a promise. Whatever happens-no matter what do not make a sound or move, and listen to your mother and I. Understood?"

Elizabeth felt her throat seize up, and took a gulp.

Elizabeth: "Yes father."

Darren: "With Lothal now being taken over, so are some other planets as targets. Errol is indeed one of them."

Outside was a loud explosion, and Elizabeth started turning her head but,

Darren: "Don't move and listen!"

Elizabeth froze and nodded her head slowly.

Darren: "We got a communication from the leader of the Empire, Darth Vader. He told us that Errol is to be the Empires."

Screams and cries were heard from the guards as storm troopers made a path of destruction, along with a Jedi hunter.

Darren: "He said that you are to be in an arranged marriage with one of his Jedi Hunters to show that Errol is the Empires."

Elizabeth heard the Palace doors being forced open, and only three minutes left.

Darren: "We declined and told him that we'd rather die than have our daughter in an arranged marriage with the Empire."

Abigail: "We're fighting for you sweetie, we wanted to send you away yesterday-but the Empire already had the perimeter of Errol blocked in."

The Throne rooms doors banged loud and the guards inside took a stance with gold spears ready at the aim.

But how could they already be at the doors!?

The Throne room doors exploded, and the guards flew 2 feet with them knocked out unconscious.

In walked a man with grey skin, and a double dueled light saber smiling large.

The Jedi hunter.

All three stood up from there thrones, and Abigail was pushed behind Darren-In which Abigail grabbed Elizabeth's wrist and threw her behind.

Inquisitor: "Hello there, my name's the Inquisitor. I have my orders from my master; give me my bride to be."

Darren pulled out a sword next to his throne and took a stance, guarding the two loves of his life.

Darren: "Never!"

Elizabeth: "WAIT!"

Elizabeth started moving away from her mother, and was grabbed by her father.

Darren: "Elizabeth you mustn't!"

But Elizabeth wrenched her hand away and stood in the middle of both her family and the man she was going to be forced into marriage. Elizabeth took a breath and stared into her captures scary eyes.

Yellow eyes and his sclera dark red.

Elizabeth: "If I go with you, will you promise not to hurt my family?"

Darren: "Elizabeth no!"

The Inquisitor smirked and turned off his light saber. He walked towards Elizabeth slowly and spoke.

Inquisitor: "I can't make that promise, and that's the exact opposite of my orders."

The Inquisitor was now in front of Elizabeth and she opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by her mother.

Abigail: "Then do your orders!"

Elizabeth turned fast to look at her mother, and could tell that this was the only option.

Abigail: "But promise us, that you will at least treat our daughter with love and the most respect for her."

The Inquisitor took Elizabeth's hand, and looked her straight in the eye.

Inquisitor: "I promise."

And he kissed the top of her hand.

Storm troopers then stormed in the open throne room, and all ready their guns at the now fallen Kind and Queen.

Inquisitor: "You know what to do. Finish the job."

The Inquisitor placed his hand on the small of her back, and escorted her out of the now execution room.

There grand clock struck noon, and blocked out the sound of gun fire on her two parents who she'd never see again.

This was no longer Appreciation day-it was the day Errol fell and lost their King and Queen.

Along with their future queen, to a Jedi hunter.


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia let out a frustrated sigh as she stood and looked at herself in the mirror after her short five minute nap on her bed. Did she really have to wear this?

( /image/pwypmhik3/ ) *Just copy and paste on the address bar above in a new tab*

And of course she had the famous red, gray, and blue pins on her chest. Olivia still didn't quite understand why she was chosen in the first place! And she should be back at the Imperial Academy protecting her friends from John and his harassment group instead!

What Olivia was hoping for was more advanced training and maybe be in command of the new kid recruits, but instead was pushed half of the paper work Agent Kallus didn't bother doing! And her plan was not going well at **ALL**.

Olivia was supposed to finish the Imperial Academy, and then retreat back to her brother and help take down the Empire. Olivia couldn't even try contacting her brother though, but now at the Empire-she might be able to help out and give information. Like a double agent! But she still needed to get contact with her brother.

Olivia felt her ear piece vibrate and reluctantly answered it in a cheery tone.

Olivia: "Agent Kallus's assistant, how may I help you?"

Kallus: "Miss. Waters, bring me a black coffee and come up to the gala."

Olivia: "Yes sir."

And the conversation ended, with Olivia flipping her middle finger off at an image of Kallus in her head. And that was another thing she hated about him, he addressed her with "Miss".

Olivia was quick to get the black coffee and deliver it, hoping to start the paper work again. Olivia stood in front of the door of the gala, and debated whether or not to take a big gulp of his coffee and back wash-or just flat out spit and give the cup a stir. Olivia just took a big gulp and swallowed, why on earth even bother.

Olivia walked in and saw a blue hologram talking to Agent Kallus, and Olivia just walked around and stood beside him listening to the conversation.

Kallus: "Describe the thieves."

Tua: "I saw five; an adult male, a Juvenal male, a Juvenal female, an old C-1 droid, and a lasat!"

Olivia froze in place and felt her heart drop. Dear god, please don't tell me _he _was involved in the cleansing of the Lasat's!

Tua: "Honestly Agent Kallus, I didn't think there were any Lasats left!"

Agent Kallus smirked and turned around, placing his hands on the board and spoke.

Kallus: "A few Minister, only a few."

The line ended, and Olivia let out a tiny gasp with her back to Agent Kallus. Soon realizing that she let go of the black coffee, and had the mug and liquid shatter on the floor.

Olivia whipped around and saw Agent Kallus stare at her with an eyebrow corked upward.

Kallus: "You alright Miss. Waters?"

Olivia felt her face flush and dove down to the floor picking up the shattered glass.

Olivia: "Yes sir, just lost grip of the drink-I'll get you a new one right away!"

She only heard Agent Kallus sigh, and walked out of the room.

It was 10 minutes later that she returned back to Agent Kallus with a new drink, (In which she spit in now) when a subordinate spoke.

"Sir, a distress call to govener Price has been rerouted to your attention."

Agent Kallus walked on over tothe transmiter, but saw Olivia and waved her over to walk with him for the call.

"This is C-3PO Human Cyborg Relations. y counter part and i were abdoucted from the space port on Garel by criminals, thives, outlaws!"

Kallus: "Remain calm my friend, all i need is your location."

C-3PO: "Sending our coordinates now!"

Kallus: "Have no fear, help is on the way."

The call ended, and Agent Kallus stood in front of Olivia-gingerly taking the coffee from her hands."

Kallus: "Were going to that location and getting the rebels, You'll come with me and help arrest them Miss. Waters."

Olivia swollowed the lump in her throat and replied,

Olivia: "Yes sir."

Olivia walked behind Agent Kallus, and felt her stomach drop.

Olivia: _"If only I was at the academy, then I wouldn't be in the figt I'm about to be in."_


End file.
